


the disagreement outfit(s)

by sukker_sugar



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is a Little Shit, Gen, Not Beta Read, borderline crack fic, chloé bourgeois is a little shit, humor fic, i'm going to edit the tags as we go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukker_sugar/pseuds/sukker_sugar
Summary: Adrien and Gabriel have a bit of a disagreement, and the result is Adrien being overly aggravating with no fashion sense whatsoever. Plagg is enjoying the show immensely.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg
Comments: 14
Kudos: 75





	1. adrien... no

It was horrible. _Perfect_ . Adrien looked himself up and down in the mirror, proud of his work. He was wearing a white hawaiian shirt with pink and blue palm leaves printed on it, black and white plaid pants with a chain hanging from two belt loops, white crocs with no accessories, and he pulled the look together with a gold bracelet, deliberately put together with his _silver_ ring and chain to not match. The icing on the cake, though, was that _none of it was Gabriel brand clothing_.

Now, this wasn’t his choice to wear, but he was compelled to after a small fight with his father. After every disagreement, to get back at Gabriel, Adrien would wear an absolutely _horrendous_ outfit out the next day. And the previous night, they just so happened to have different opinions on whether Adrien should go to a photoshoot the next day.

“And apparently, you model for a renowned clothing company,” Plagg commented, knowing damn well he was going to have to shut up about it the rest of the day. “Such a shame you can’t be a regular person and just _not_ do anything like this.”

Adrien looked at Plagg and sighed. “Plagg. You have been by my side for too long to be complaining. I have done this three times in the past five months.” Adrien went over and plopped himself down on his bed. “If you want, you can stay in my bag the whole day.”

“No way, I want to see people’s faces again. It’s too good to pass up.” Plagg grew the same shit-eating grin he adorned almost every day. “Do you even _remember_ pig-tails’ reaction?” He cackled like a mad-man and then calmed down a bit. “I have to see this.”

Adrien sighed once more. He picked Plagg up and slipped him into his shirt pocket and grabbed his bag. Once he was out the doors to his room and walking to breakfast, Nathalie sighed a bit, but not even making an attempt to hide the chuckle in her voice as she listed Adrien's schedule for the day.

“You have school until Lunch, and then you are to head to the photoshoot. After that, you have Mandarin practice for half an hour and piano shortly after. Any questions?” Adrien slouched in his chair and groaned.

“No, no questions.” He sat back up and started eating. Nathalie walked away and, from what he could hear, she laughed once she was _almost_ out of earshot. Adrien took out his phone and went through social media while poking at his breakfast, letting his mind wander as he scrolled.

By lunch, he had garnered a wide range of reactions. Marinette was horrified, Alya and Nino were _interested_ , as they had put it, Chloe almost forced him into other clothes, and Alix had remarked that only a gay woman could pull the look off (and she was right).

When he got out of the car at the photoshoot, Vincent let out an audible gasp, “Mamma Mia!” Adrien was feeling good. He had accomplished his goal of making people who work in the industry gasp in horror.

Vincent practically flew over to where the shoot outfit lay and back over to the entrance. He shoved the clothes into Adrien’s arms and sternly declared, “Go get changed. We _must_ get you out of those clothes.”

Adrien stifled a laugh and went over to the changing room. Once he was in and the door was shut, though, he _exploded_ with euphoria. His chest and stomach hurt too much to describe and he was gasping for air, not being able to stand up straight.

“Kid, you’ve gone crazy.” Plagg shot Adrien a slightly worried and slightly patronizing look before digging through one of the bags for a snack. Adrien settled down after his fit and got changed easily. 

He walked out of the changing area with reddened cheeks and the dried tears still on his face. He was ushered to the makeup station to get a heavy amount of foundation and concealer to cover up. One of the artists gave him a worried look. “Are you alright?”

Adrien shot a confused look back at her and then realized what she meant. After coming out of the changing area, it looked like he had a mental breakdown. “Oh, I’m fine! But thanks for checking.”

The woman softly smiled in reply and continued to do his makeup. After he got his makeup finished, he wandered over to the catering table. The surface was covered edge to edge with food, half of it being sandwiches and the other half being sweets. He picked a macaron up and put it half way into his mouth when he heard a stern voice from behind him. 

“You have a dietary plan to keep up with, Adrien. Put the macaron down, will you?” He sighed and tossed the macaron into the bin. 

“ _Just great. A good macaron wasted. Just magnificent._ ” He went over to where they set up equipment and sat down on one of the set pieces. He put his head in his hands, jabbing his elbows into his thighs in return. He ran his finger through his hair, bringing it out of his face. He stayed like that for a moment, sitting and having the cool air from the fans around set blow around while waiting for staff to start the shoot.

“Alright! Let’s get started, shall we?” He lifted his head to look in front of him and saw Vincent fiddling with the cameras. Adrien stood up and stretched his back. He went over to the main set and got instructions.

After all the shots were taken, Adrien made his way back to the changing area and took a makeup wipe straight to his face, first thing. He wiped all of the foundation and concealer off with a couple goes and stared around his eyes with a different wipe. After all of the makeup was off, he practically dunked his face into the sink, filled to the brim with water.

He took a hand towel and blotted his face dry, leaving the towel on a chair. He got back to his bag and smiled like a maniac. Plagg sighed and opened his mouth, only to close it back up.

In said bag, Adrien had packed an equally horrible, yet somehow even more comfortable, outfit for after. He got changed and when he looked in the mirror, he barely stifled another laugh. He was wearing an oversized blue and green tie-dye shirt with a red flannel around his waist. His pants were white jeans, which wouldn’t be so bad if they didn’t have neon orange patches all over them. He put his non-accessorized crocs back on, but with socks that just happened to be _dirt brown_. 

He walked back to the counter and brushed through his hair. He styled his hair to be how he usually did it, to offset his outfit. He walked over to where he hung his bag and scooped it up, placing the strap on his shoulder. Their reactions would be _priceless_.


	2. chloe... why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe makes a cameo, Adrien meets with his father, and more shenanigans ensue.

Adrien took a step out the door and heard someone gasp and do a full 180, their heel grinding against the carpet. He grinned to himself. If he could get such a silent yet drastic response so soon, who _knows_ what kind of reactions he could get in the next few hours. 

He wandered through the studio, sneakily snatching a macaron and popping in his mouth without grabbing attention. He savoured it as it melted in his mouth, but he couldn’t stay around the table for long. 

Adrien gathered whatever he accidentally left around the studio and pushed the door open, walking onto the sidewalk. The car wasn’t there waiting for him, so he went over to a bench and set his bag down next to him. He took out his phone and texted Nathalie. Once he scrolled through a bit of social media and checked up on his notifications, the shining metal of the black car pulled up in front of him.

He stood up and slipped his phone into his back pocket, slinging his bag over his shoulder. Adrien walked over and opened the door, promptly falling onto the seat. He let the bag fall onto the floor as he closed the door and almost shrieked when he realized someone was sitting next to him. 

Chloe looked him up and down, as if she was judging his clothing choices. She then smirked a bit and looked him dead in the eyes saying, “Nice outfit, Adrikins.”

Adrien nodded, still stunned from Chloe suddenly being there. He wasn’t, however, stunned enough to not notice what in the fresh _fuck_ she was wearing. She had her hair down. A bright green tank top paired a light blue faux fur coat falling off her shoulders on her elbows. She had a lavender pleated knee length skirt and extremely saturated rainbow knee high socks to ‘complement’ it. Last, and worst of all, she adorned her cruggs on relaxed mode.

Adrien sighed and let his head fall so his chin was against his chest and he was staring at the seat. “I have one question for you Chlo.” Adrien said. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow, signaling to continue. “ _Why_?”

“Oh, that’s an easy question.” She quickly replied. “Because it’s hilarious. Dupain-Cheng has lost her mind two times today and daddy wants me to stop.” She started to examine her nails as she spoke. “So obviously, I’m not going to. Why do _you_ look like _that_?” 

“Father and I had an argument, you know the deal.” He picked his head up and buckled the seatbelt. 

“Fair enough.” She whipped out a nail filer and started to file her nails down while leaving one air pod in to listen to music.

Adrien took his phone out and started scrolling through the texts he missed. Alya was worried about Marinette and laughing, Nino was only laughing, and Marinette was most likely having a panic attack and ranting about in the chat. He chuckled through a sigh as he tapped over to his other socials.

The rest of the ride to the mansion went pretty quietly. Chloe stayed quiet and kept filing her nails, Adrien spent the ride on his phone, and Nathalie, of course, was driving. “We are here.” Adrien looked outside and, sure enough, they were in front of the mansion. 

“Thank you, Nathalie.” Adrien picked his bag up and opened the door, climbing out onto the sidewalk. He closed the door and walked through the gates being let in as they opened.

He opened the doors slowly and walked in, suddenly meeting his father face to face. Adrien gasped lightly before standing up straight and closing the doors. 

“Come with me.” Gabriel said sternly, turning on his heel and heading towards his office. Adrien hesitantly followed him, attempting to calm the panic in his mind. He, of course, failed at this. Gabriel pushed the doors open, holding one open for Adrien to go through. Adrien complied and went to sit down at a chair that had been set up since Nathalie went to pick him up.

Gabriel let the doors swing shut as he went to his computer. “If you will look down at your current clothes, you will see why I have called this meeting.” Adrien almost had the guts to laugh right then. He didn’t have the guts, but he would have under any other circumstances. 

“Of course, father.” Is all he said, instead.

Gabriel took his glasses off and rubbed his temples, scrunching his eyes. “But _why_ , Adrien? We have a reputation to keep up, and we aren’t getting anywhere with you wearing… _that_.” Gabriel set his glasses on the bridge of his nose and waved his hand up and down at Adrien when speaking the last sentence.

This time, Adrien actually did chuckle a bit. “Well, father, I happen to like the style.” He was, of course, lying. Adrien admired anyone who actually _could_ pull off the style, but he wouldn’t dream of unironically wearing an outfit like he had that day.

“Well, Adrien, I don’t. You will get changed before you go back in public today.” Adrien shrugged and nodded simultaneously.

“Alright. Have a nice day father.” Adrien stood up and left. When he was in the hallway, if you could even call it that, he started to laugh a bit. It was a quiet and steady chuckle, one that would die down within minutes, if not seconds. But the laugh didn’t die down. It slowly evolved into a full blown fit by the time he got to his bed. He fell over laughing, wrapping his arms around his torso.

Adrien took deep breaths in, deep breaths out until he could properly breathe again. He laid down on his back, looking up at his ceiling. Plagg flew over to his cheese stash and grabbed a wheel. He took a piece and popped it in his mouth.

“Kid, what’s with the giggles today?” He flew over to a pillow and fell down onto it, still munching on the cheese.

“I don’t know, Plagg.” Adrien said through a series of deep breaths. “I guess people really hate today’s outfits.” 

“Yeah, no shit sherlock.” Plagg flew over to the couch and sat in between the cushion and the back. He basked in the sunbeam while occasionally tossing cheese into his mouth. 

Adrien went over to his desk and plopped himself down in his chair. He opened a google tab and was practically slapped across the face with articles. Statements from his father, people skeptizicing on why Adrien was dressed like he was, you name it, it was there. Adrien slumped down in his chair. His head fell into his hands and he let out a breathy chuckle. 

He lifted his head back up and closed out of chrome, setting the computer to sleep and turning off the monitors. Adrien opened up a drawer and took out a notebook filled with mandarin studies and went out to the dining room to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> good lord chloe.  
> fun fact, I actually had to make her outfit worse in editing because i accidentally made the colors match too well when i first wrote it.

**Author's Note:**

> haha I love writing him a lil' bitch  
> i'm sukker-sugar on tumblr if you wish to see my other fuckery


End file.
